Forgive & Forget
by SLDarbyshire
Summary: ONESHOT! CHADPAY! The 13th of February, every couples nightmare to find the perfect gift for their partner, all except Chad Danforth…


**Forgive & Forget**

The 13th of February, every couples nightmare to find the perfect gift for their partner, all except Chad Danforth…

Sharpay Evan's strolled through the shopping mall gazing into each and every shop window, all of them filled with red roses, large love heart balloons, overly sized teddy bears holding little hearts which read _I love you_. Sharpay blinked at the varied selection before her, so much choice…but which to pick? Which would be the perfect gift for Chad?

Whilst Sharpay pondered over what to by her lover, back home Chad sat in a slouched position chomping on a cheese and pepperoni pizza as he watched the game on television, not one thought of Valentines Days crossing his mind, soon enough the adverts came on, one of them being a card advert, saying _"Design the perfect card for your loved one this Valentines Day!"_, Chad blinked bluntly at the advert before him and took another bite of his pizza, the thought of the forthcoming day still not crossing his mind.

Back at the mall a confused Sharpay strolled the isles desperate to find the perfect gift for Chad, maybe a ring? Chad likes his jewelry…oh, but he might not like the one I buy him, Aww, a big cuddly teddy bear, he'd love that…maybe not…finally Sharpay's eyes landed on a red t-shirt, with a message printed boldly across the chest, _"Together you and me will stay, times passing by, no time to play, but with you I'll spend everyday, I'll love you till I pass away", _Sharpay smiled at the poem written on the shirt, that was the perfect message for her partner on a very special day, so true…so perfect, of course she couldn't just get him that, but nonetheless she bought it, soon enough continuing to traipse up and down the isles of the shop.

Finally after many hours out of the house Sharpay returned home to a very confusing Chad, as she swung the front door open, weighed down with bags she found her boyfriend yelling at the television, something about a goal not being a goal.

Sharpay sneakily hid the gifts she had purchased under the stairs, Chad would never go there after some lie Sharpay had told him about a ghost being down there…yes Chad is very gullible.

"Hey doll! What you dong back there?" came Chad's voice from the lounge, Sharpay slamming the door shoot and stepping into view, "Erm…nothing, just putting some shopping away…have you been anywhere whilst I've been gone?" Sharpay questioned, trying to gain information on her gift for tomorrow, little did she know there was no gift, "Oh, no" Chad replied bluntly, "Oh your such a tease, I know you have" Sharpay joked, giggles bouncing off every word, "no seriously I haven't, I've been watching the game" Chad explained, flicking through the channels on the television before him, "Oh…" Sharpay said in a disheartened tone, stepping out of sight once again…maybe he'd got it a while ago? He couldn't of forgot…could he?

That night the couple lay in bed, butterflies pounding away at Sharpay's stomach as she scanned her mind for what Chad could of possibly gotten her…On the other side of the bed lay Chad, simply just thinking of going to sleep, and so he did, soon followed by Sharpay.

The next morning rapidly arrived, The 14th of February, formally known as Valentines Day, already woken an excited Sharpay was already working away in the kitchen preparing the perfect breakfast, a fry up, Chad's favorite meal of all, the smell eventually reached Chad's nostrils, forcing his eyes open immediately as he sat up right in the bed, "that smells good" he told himself, climbing out of bed and making his way down stairs.

Eventually Chad reached the kitchen were Sharpay was stood, by the cooker, frying two eggs, "Morning handsome" sharpay told, blowing a kiss to Chad who was lent against the doorway causing him to smile as he returned the gesture, lifting off the doorway and lazily making his way to sharpays side, wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist and kissing her on the cheek, "that looks almost as good as you" Chad joked, refering the breakfast before him.

The Couple sat down to their very unhealthy fry up but nonetheless tucked into it, Whilst chewing on his slice of toast, Chad noticed a large pink envelope and a few wrapped gifts places at the edge of the table, "Someones birthday?" he asked, cutting into his bacon, Sharpay looking up at him slightly confused, "the presents...on the edge of the table" Chad pointed with his knife, "Oh...funny, you are quite the joker" Sharpay laughed, looking back down at her plate and cutting into her sausage, "huh? i'm confused...so if its not a birthday then what are they for?" Chad questioned, scoffing a falk full of mushrooms into his already full mouth, Sharpay slowly placed her knife and falk down, looking up at Chad seriously, "Chad...its Valentines Day...dont tell me you forgot?" Sharpay asked, an upset tone cutting into her speach.

Chads eyes widened immideatley as he swallowed the mouthful of food, "You idiot!" sharpay screamed, jumpin up from the table, a slight tear forming in her eye as she violently sent the gifts hurling through the air with one swift movment of her arm, Chad looking on in complete shock as each present hit him around his face, "Just forget it! Oh, and i hope that hurt too!" Came Sharpays voice from the hallway as she rushed upstairs, tears rolling freely from her eyes.

The door slammed shut...

Chad sat motionless for a moment assesing the situation, removing the neatly wrapped gifts from his lap, admiring them as he did so, he could help but smile at the cute love heart sharpay had drawn on the gift tag, it was perfect.

After a while Chad stood from the chair and threw on a jacket as he made his way down the hallway and too the front door, he was going to make this up to her... but how?

Chad pondered at nearly each and every shop window, looking for the perfect gift but he just knew none of them would quite make up for him forgetting a very special day in each couples lives, there was the large teddy bear...it was pretty obvious really and looked quite cheap...no he couldnt get her that. Chad continued through the mall, nothing catching his eye until a small gleaming object flashed before him, he turned to look at it...there before him was a large diamond filled ring, glistening from its golden base, it was perfect...but it could be better with a meaning...

Chad stood for a moment, motionless as he glared at the ring before him, what could make it even more special than it already was?

That was it! He'd Marry her!

Chad's face immideatley lit up as a wdie smile danced across his face.

Chad eventually reached the foot of the couples home, the darkened clouds colliding above him, causing a loud crash of the thunder, a blue flash gliding through the air, soon followed by a flood a raindrops, instantley filling the ground full of puddles.

Chad threw his hood over his head and made his way quickly to the door...it was locked, he stepped back onto the garden squintin up at their bedroom window through the pouring rain, "Shar!...Shar!" Chad yelled for attention, up slid the window as a heartbroken Sharpay emerged from behind, "Chad, get lost, u can suffer like i have all day!" she cried, looking down at a drenched chad, "Shar! just hear me out for a moment...i know i was stupid to forget Valantines day but let me make it up to you...please" he pleaded, climbing down on one knee, mud splashing against his jeans as he did so.

"How?" Sharpay asked bluntly, the rain lightly catching her face, Chad pulling a small box out of his pocket and flipping it open, there sitting in it was the ring, Sharpays mouth fell open in shock...

"Wi-Will you marry me?" he stuttered...

what seemed like a life time passed and sharpay dissapeared from her position at the window, soon appearing again at the doorway as she darted towards a totally soaked Chad, "Yes! yes i will!" Came sharpays joyful voice as she leapt into chad's arms, the couple twirling under the stormy sky, the rain drenching them both as their lips locked together in one long passionate kiss..._this was only the beginning..._


End file.
